Portable stoves come in varieties of designs for different uses (e.g., camping). Most stoves use a fuel tank that connects to a burner that outputs a heat source (e.g., a flame) for cooking. Such stoves have several disadvantages. For example, they are often large and heavy. Also, fuel tanks often run out of fuel, and such stoves do not permit a user to use other sources of fuel (e.g., wood). Accordingly, there is a need for improved stoves of reduced size and weight, and that work with different types of fuel including not only the fuel tanks, but wood as well.